Hey Huey?
by Mr. Toffee
Summary: Jazmine is trying to interpret everything that is going on in Huey's head. Maybe if she understands him more, she can finally make him feel happy. HueyXJazmine. Age: 10 It's different from my last story. Please Review!
1. The Prologue

**_As you will see, this story is a lot different than my first one. Just thought I would show you guy's my variety. And I know it's short, but if you guys like this chapter, the next few will be longer (hopefully)._**

* * *

"Hey Huey?" said Jazmine holding a copy of 'InStyle', "How come I don't look like these girls"

"I don't know, it might have something to do with the fact that your not 23 years-old"

Huey and Jazmine were sitting atop their hill like they did almost everyday, Huey silently reading the newspaper and Jazmine just sitting beside him, watching the clouds and thinking. But today, Jazmine also brought something to read.

"Why did you even bring that thing up here?" he asked

"What do you mean? You're always telling me I should be reading when we're up here"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean material like that" he said, giving a disgusted look in the direction of the fashion magazine lying on her lap.

"I don't tell you what you can and can't read" she said, pouting a little.

"There's a difference, Jazmine. I'm reading about topics that will actually impact our lives and the world we live in. I don't think future generations will care what the new black was 1,000 years ago"

"You're so mean, Huey Freeman", but of course, she didn't mean this. He did, after all, have a point; he always had a point. And that's what she liked about him. He had a vast intellect far above anyone else his age. But as all intelligent people know, with great knowledge comes great pain. That's why stupid people are always so happy; they are not aware of all the wrong that is going on around them. But Huey Freeman was, and that was why he never smiled.

Not that Jazmine was stupid or anything. She got straight A's in all of her classes. But there are two different kinds of smart: book-smart, where you know facts about various subjects you learn about, and spiritually smart, where you see the universe for what it truly is. Huey was both.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading about all those bad things?" asked Jazmine, "Wouldn't you rather read about something happy?"

"Yeah, fashion is a real tea party with all of these models starving themselves to death just so they can be in the spotlight for two damn seconds"

Jazmine couldn't think of a response to this, so she started to cry, in hopes of gaining some sympathy, and maybe even an apology. But it never worked. No matter how many times she did this, he just turned his head and said something like "Jazmine, get a grip" or "Stop crying and make better use of your time". And she did always eventually stop. Hell, if she always stayed mad at him, he wouldn't be her best friend. Though, admittedly, she did wish he would think of her as more than that one of these days.

"Hey Huey?"

"Yes, Jazmine?" he said with slight annoyance at the sign of another dumb question.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked innocently.

This made Huey furious, "Now what the hell kind of question is that!?" he asked, probably slightly more surprised than furious now that you think about it, "Just what do you hope to gain if I tell you that 'you are the most beautiful 10 year-old girl I have ever laid my eyes upon'? Isn't there something of more importance in this world that you would rather like to know about? I'm out of here"

And so, he left, leaving Jazmine sitting atop their hill all by herself. But truth be told, there was nothing Jazmine wanted more in this world than an answer to that question.

* * *

**_Different, huh?_**


	2. The Idea

**_Sorry this chapter took so long to complete. I've just been going through a lot lately... just kidding; I'm never going through a lot. _**

**_p.s.- I do not own the Boondocks, stop asking! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far._**

* * *

It was Friday night, and Jazmine sat at her desk, trying to concentrate on her homework because she liked to get it done early. But she just couldn't bring her mind to settle on the Hundred Years' War; she was thinking about something else, or rather, someone else. After a while, she decided to give up and go to bed. But after Jazmine had brushed her teeth and done all the other necessities, she couldn't sleep because the young gallant was still on her mind.

"_I wonder what he's thinking about right now"_ Jazmine thought to herself. But Jazmine sort of knew. He was most likely thinking about what a poor position the world is in now and how he could improve it if his revolution ever succeeded. Jazmine just hoped that once, maybe even for a split second, he would think of something good, or maybe even her. But there was no way of knowing, and besides, it was very unlikely.

**The next morning:**

Jazmine sat at the kitchen table, eating her breakfast. _"What do I want to do today?"_ she thought, _"Maybe Huey would like to do something with me"_

So after she finished her cereal, Jazmine said bye to her parents and ran over to the Freeman residence.

Knock-Knock

Jazmine could hear the sound of Grandad inside the house yelling for one of the boys to get the door.

"Hello?" Huey said as he answered the door, looking up expecting to see an adult. He then looked down to see Jazmine DuBois on his doorstep.

"Oh, hi Jazmine. What do you want?" he asked casually.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something today"

"Well I was going to do some research on the Spanish Inquisition. I find history very intriguing"

"So do I!" she lied. She was thinking that maybe if Huey thought they had something in common, maybe he would want to hang out with her more.

"Really? You've never shown any interest in it before"

Huey stood there and stared at Jazmine for awhile. _"What is he thinking?"_ Jazmine wondered.

Finally, Huey said, "Whatever. But now that I think about it, I've had a little too much indoors for now. Let's go somewhere else"

"Okay!" Jazmine said excitedly.

While Jazmine and Huey walked down the sidewalk in silence, Jazmine continued to ponder what Huey was thinking about. He always looked so sad, so he must be thinking of sad subjects. If only she could do something to make him think happy thoughts, and in turn, become happy, even if only for a few minutes.

"_Maybe if I became prettier,"_ Jazmine thought_, "Huey would think of that and become happy"_. Hey, that was an idea that could benefit them both. But, even if Huey would never like her as she likes him, she at least wanted him to be happy.

"Jazmine?" Huey said.

Jazmine had been staring blankly in thought for most of the time they were walking, and Huey was starting to get a little suspicious.

"Jazmine!"

"Huh?" said Jazmine dreamily, stepping out of her train of thought.

"Where exactly are we headed?" he asked.

"Oh, where do you want to go?"

"Don't care"

"Are you sure? Where do you usually like to go when you're alone?" This may give her some insight into his mind and what he likes.

"I usually go to the library" he stated.

"Well, why don't we go there?". She didn't really want to spend her weekend at the library, but if it would make him happy.

"Jazmine, get real. You don't really want to spend your weekend at the library". It was as if he could read her mind.

"Sure I do"

"Then why do I never see you there?"

Silence………….

"As I thought" Huey said smugly.

"Well then what do you want to do Mr. Know-it-all?" she asked crossly. Even Huey made her mad sometimes.

"Why don't we do something you would usually do by _yourself_?"

This made Jazmine's heart leap. _"Huey Freeman actually considering doing something for me?"_ she thought, _"Maybe he does care about me. Wait! Focus on your objective, Jazmine. You are trying to make him happy. If you just happen to benefit from this, it will be by pure coincidence. I can't slip up like yesterday when I asked him if I was pretty"_. But she was still excited.

"Well, when I'm by myself, I like to walk around Woodcrest and, you know, look at things"

"Fine, let's do that"

"_Wow,"_ Jazmine thought, _"Huey must be having a good day"_

So the two kids kept on walking, until they reached downtown Woodcrest.

"Wow look at all the tall buildings" exclaimed Jazmine. She had never walked this far from home, but since Huey was with her, she wasn't in any danger.

"It's no Chicago" stated Huey darkly.

"_Maybe that was it"_ Jazmine thought, _"Huey's sad because he's homesick"_

"Well, Woodcrest is a lot like Chicago" said Jazmine, in hopes of stifling some of Huey's sadness.

"How?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly"

"Yeah, but there are a lot of things Woodcrest has that Chicago doesn't"

"Like a greater racial contrast" he said, fake-excitedly.

"Yeah, exactly- wait" said Jazmine, realizing what he just said, "Just because few black people and a large amount of white people live in Woodcrest doesn't make it any worse"

"It doesn't make it any better either, does it?" he pointed out, "And for me, it also makes it worse"

"_Yeah, Huey definitely misses Chicago"_ she thought, _"If only there was a way to incorporate a little bit of Chicago into his life in Woodcrest"_

"So, uh, what did you like to do in Chicago?" she asked.

"What's with all the questions lately?" he also asked.

"Oh, well, best friends should know things about each other, right?"

"Then shouldn't I be learning things about you, too?"

"_Huey cares about me!?"_. Jazmine couldn't help herself; the fact that he actually showed interest in an aspect of her life just sent her through the roof and she totally forgot about her mission.

"Okay!" she said excitedly, "My favorite movie is _Finding Nemo_, my favorite singer is Usher, my favorite video game is _Final Fantasy X _(if you saw the end of this game, you would see why she likes it), my favorite…"

"Jazmine!" Huey interrupted, "I was just trying to prove a point. I didn't mean it literally"

"Oh" she said, slightly crestfallen.

Huey sighed. "Continue" he said, probably feeling a little guilty.

"Really!? Oh, thank you Huey!" she said giving him a big hug, even more excited than before.

After a minute or so of hugging, Huey began to feel a little awkward.

"Uh, Jazmine? Why don't we keep moving?"

But she didn't respond. She was too preoccupied with thoughts of the rest of her life with Huey.

"Okay, have it your way" said Huey.

Before she knew it, she was lifted into the air and was being carried on the shoulder of Huey Freeman.

"_Wow, he's actually carrying me!" _she thought, _"Wait, wait! What am I doing? This is about him! You've got to stick to the plan, Jazmine! But he's so strong"_

* * *

**Will Jazmine be able to keep her mind on her goal? Or will she be distracted by her love for Huey? Tune in next time!**


	3. The Brit

**_I am aware that this chapter took a long while to complete, and I am sorry. I've been trying to keep up with all my homework and tests and such, so I've had very little time to type. I thank all of you who have left a review (apparently you like this story)._**

**_p.s.- The Daniel Miller in this story is a different one than in any other stories. In fact, from now on I am going to try and include a different character named Daniel Miller in every one of my stories. _**

* * *

Huey had set Jazmine down a while back and they were now continuing their stroll through downtown Woodcrest.

"_I'm definitely going to have to be more cautious with my excitement levels" _thought Jazmine, remembering the prolonged hug they had just shared and it's embarrassing result.

"You know something, Jazmine?" said Huey, "I'm proud of you"

"Really!?" asked Jazmine excitedly, once again throwing caution to the wind, "Why?"

"You appear to be thinking more"

"What? Oh. How can you tell?" asked a slightly, let-down Jazmine. She was expecting something else.

"Well for one thing, you're not talking as much as you usually do"

"Gee, thanks" she replied sarcastically. This was not turning out like she had hoped at all.

"You know what I mean. It's just you've been very quiet lately, and what else would you be doing while you're silent besides thinking?"

"Yeah, I guess so" agreed Jazmine, feeling a little better.

"Anyway," said Huey, "To answer you're previous question (So, uh, what did you like to do in Chicago?), I participated in and enjoyed many activities during my time there. I read, I practiced martial arts, I chi meditated, I spread Revolutionary Socialism..."

"Don't you do all that stuff here, too?"

"What's your point?"

"Well, if you do all the same stuff here that you did in Chicago, why did you like it so much better there?"

"In Chicago, people were more open to my ideals and they enjoyed doing those things too. In short, there were more people like me"

"There aren't people like you here?" asked Jazmine innocently.

Huey just narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"Right, sorry"

At that moment a water droplet fell on Jazmine's nose. When she looked up she noticed that the sky had suddenly become very grey and cloudy.

"We'd better get inside soon" stated Huey blandly.

"Let's go in here" said Jazmine, pointing to a "Borders" bookstore.

"Stop kissing up" Huey said while passing her to walk in.

"What?" asked Jazmine, as if she didn't know what she was trying to do.

The downpour was really starting to pick up as Huey and Jazmine stepped through the thresh hold into the warm bookstore.

"Sooo, what do you want to do?" asked Jazmine.

"Well, this is a bookstore, and what do we use books for?"

"Reading"

"Precisely" he said, and with that he proceeded deeper into the large store for reading.

**30 minutes later:**

_"This rain is just not letting up". _Jazmine was sitting in a chair by the windswept window of the coffee shop located in the Borders.

"Well, I guess I might as well have a look around". It's not that Jazmine extremely disliked books; she just never really held much store for them.

As Jazmine walked down the various corridors (of books), she noticed that there seemed to be very loud music playing somewhere in the vicinity. Sure enough, as she approached the music section she noticed a tall blond boy sitting in a chair with headphones. Although, he may as well have been listening to it on speakers because the music was turned up so loud that everyone around had left ages ago.

_"Just a step cried the sad man  
Take a look down at the madman  
Theatre kings on silver wings  
Fly beyond reason  
From the flight of the seagull  
Come the spread claws of the eagle  
Only fear breaks the silence  
As we all kneel pray for guidance_

_Tread the road cross the abyss  
Take a look down at the madness  
On the streets of the city  
Only spectres still have pity  
Patient queues for the gallows  
Sing the praises of the hallowed  
Our machines feed the furnace  
If they take us they will burn us_

_Will you still know who you are  
When you come to who you are_

_When the flames have their season  
Will you hold to your reason  
Loaded down with your talents  
Can you still keep your balance  
Can you live on a knife-edge"_

(watch?vDmMCaKrMQ70)

"Hello! What are you listening to?" called Jazmine when the song had ended.

The young boy had apparently not seen (or heard for that matter) the young girl approach for he jumped a bit at her jovial greeting.

"Hello there. Uh, just some Emerson, Lake & Palmer" he said with an English accent and a surprised look on his face.

"My name's Jazmine. I think we go to school together because I see you walking around in the halls sometimes"

"That's surprising. A lot of other white boys walking after all"

"Anyway" said Jazmine, failing to notice the look into American society that just occured, "It's great to meet you!"

"Rather friendly, aren't we?"

"Yup! So, what's your name?"

"Oh, excuse me" the boy just realized he had never stood up and properly introduced himself. "My name's Daniel Miller" he said, standing up and properly introducing himself.

"My name's Jazmine!"

"I know, you already told me"

"Oh sorry, but it's not everyday that you get to meet a new friend. I don't have many to be honest; there's Cindy (well maybe) and Riley (sort of) and Huey, definitely"

"Huey, that name sounds familiar" Daniel pondered, "Freeman, right?"

"That's right! You know him?"

"I've heard of him"

"Have you heard good things?" asked Jazmine, slightly worried. After all, she was hoping that people were saying nice things about her boyfriend, I mean _best_friend.

"Uh, mostly"

"What!?" exclaimed an outraged Jazmine, "How could even one person say something bad about Huey!?"

"Whoa, calm dowm. There was just one time when some eight year old called him "gay". Other than that, it's been good. Geez, why do you care so much?"

"Uhh" Jazmine felt as though she had painted herself into a corner. "Because... we're best friends and we need to look out for each other!"

_"There" _thought Jazmine, _"I think I've fooled him!"_

"Yeah, I bet you'd like to look out for him. Wait, that didn't even make sense. The point is I know you fancy him"

"What!? That's ridiculous! He's just my friend!"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, c'mon, what's there to fancy about Huey Freeman?"

"What!?"

"You seem to be shouting "what" quite a bit" noticed Daniel.

"How could say that!?"

"What? You are!"

"Not that! How could you say that about Huey? He is such a great, smart, handsome guy! So, ha!"

"Ha, thank you for proving my point!"

"Oh" said Jazmine, "Alright, you caught me. I do like Huey, but you can't let him know!"

"Why not?"

"Because I just want him to be happy and I'm afraid that if I tell him I like him it will make him angry and uncomfortable, and I don't want him to feel like that"

"Well considering what I've heard about him," explained Daniel, "I don't think he'll ever stop being angry; that's just who he is. And as for uncomfortable, sure it might be at first, but if it is really meant to be you will both eventually get over that feeling"

"Wow, you sure know a lot about this"

"I've... had some previous experience in subject. Anyway," said Daniel, quickly changing the subject, "Why are we yakking about all this "emotions" rubbish? We've only just met!"

"Hey, you're right!" Jazmine was talking to this boy she had just met less than ten minutes ago about her love life, "I guess we were just meant to be friends!"

"Hmm, maybe. But getting to the matter at hand, what exactly are you going to do about this whole Huey situation?"

"I, uh, well..."

* * *

**_Will Jazmine choose to express her love for Huey, or take the cautious route and hide her feelings away forever. What do you think?_**

**_And yes, I do actually have an English accent. I know my profile used to say I live in St. Louis, but that was a long time ago and I have since moved because of my father's job. I just kept it saying St. Louis because if any of my friends from St. Louis saw my profile on this website they couldn't be sure if it was me or not. But now I believe they are. I have picked up this accent from the multiple years I've been living in Great Britain and I am ready to show my national pride (keeping within the accords of good, British decency of course). _**

**_I'll try to be quicker with updating the next chapter. _**


End file.
